


Cry Me A River

by StarSync52



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Cry Me A River (Micheal Bublé), I'm sorry Patton, M/M, Song fic, first attempt at angst, possibility for a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: Why don't you cry me a riverCry me a riverI cried a river over youJust a bit of Patton angst. Does have the possibility for a sequel. (Unedited)





	Cry Me A River

“Now kiddo, there’s no need to get ma-”  
“PATTON FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE COULD YOU PLEASE STAY OUT OF THIS!”  
As soon as the word came flying out of his mouth Roman instantly regretted them, the look of hurt that flashed through Patton’s eyes was too much.  
“Well then Roman, if want me out of your hair so much, I’ll just leave.” Patton’s voice was cold, like ice.

_And now you say you’re sorry_  
_For being so untrue_

“Wait I didn’t mean it like th-” But Patton had already sunk out, the mindscape considerable colder, as if it was prepping it’s self for an oncoming battle. “What have I done?”

_Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river_  
_I cried a river over you_

~*~

 _You drove me nearly out of my head_  
_While you never shed a tear, babe_  
_Remember, I remember all that you said_

Patton could feel it coming, the dark dust spreading all around his room, shifting, turning, and changing. He didn’t want to go, he didn’t want what was about to happen, but the pain from Roman’s words just pushed him over the edge and there was nothing he could do. It started to crawl up his hands, covering them I the black substance, then it slowly itching up his arm, taunting him, making fun of him for ever thinking he stop this from happening. He was supposed to be the happy one, the moral compass, but all things like that must come to an end.

_You told me love was to plebeian_  
_Told me you were through with me_

~*~

“Patton?” Roman sinked into the room, except he could barley recognize it, all of the organized chaos that used to be in the room was gone, all that was left was a mess that even Virgil couldn’t stand.  
“I’m sorry Patton, I didn’t mean what I said. Please come back, we need you.” A deep chuckle was sent throughout the room, sending shivers down Roman’s spine.  
“ _Oh now you say you’re sorry._ ” Patton came into view from the shadows, but what Roman saw shocked him to his very core, Patton’s arm had been covered in a black substance, and it was climbing up his legs and neck, fast and faster.  
“Patton?” He looked at Roman with something that was indescribable.  
“Sorry kiddo, but Patton’s gone he went on a vacation. Would you like me to leave a messa-!” Patton doubled over in pain, looking back up at Roman he spoke again.  
“Roman? Leave now! The thing it will take over me, GO!” Roman didn’t have time to respond before Patton let out a cry of pain, the black moving even faster than before, completely covering his heart until all that was left were his eyes, before those were covered too. 

~*~

A deep evil laugh was herd throughout the mindscape, the dark slowly let Patton go but in it’s wake left some…thing in its place. The blue polo that once so lovingly worn was replaced with a deep shirt stained with, something Roman hoped wasn’t blood, the kaki pant and sneakers were replaced with dress pant and boots with heels so sharp the could cut man, but worst of all, the cardigan that used to sit on the shoulders of the most loving person Roman knew was gone. Instead was a teared black cape, the being looked at Roman with a glowing red eye before saying “ _Now you say you love me. Well, just to prove that you do. Com on and cry me a river, oh, cry me a river. I cried a river over you._ ”

~*~

In a flash of light the room was gone, and Patton with it, the mindscape had lost its morality. A new door appeared to take Patton’s place, but even the side behind it knew that no one would ever replace Patton. And the mindscape would never be the same again.

_I cried a river_  
_Now you can to_  
_Cry me a river_  
_Cry me a river_


End file.
